Rosella
rotaervia c4tricp zelnoeltrola letorolba Rosella is the daughter of King Graham and Queen Valanice of Daventry. She is the granddaughter of Prince Cedric and Coignice on her mother's side, and Sir Hereward on her father's. Twin sister of Alexander. During King's Quest: Kingdom of Sorrow she stayed with in the castle with Master Rokaill while her parents traveled to the Old Wood to meet the Fairies and find out how to end the winter. In King's Quest: See No Weevil, she saved the land from the marauding sloks and Wandering Weevils. She was kidnapped in KQIII by a dragon and was rescued by her brother. She knew about his birthmark. In KQIV, she was transported to Tamir by the fairy Genesta. She had to find the Magic Fruit to save King Graham, and had to take Genesta's Talisman from Lolotte. While there, Lolotte's son fell in love with her. Once Rosella got the talisman and the magical fruit, Genesta transformed Edgar into a man who was no longer green. He proposed to Rosella but she turned him down in order to get back to Daventry and saved her father. During the events of the King's Quest: The Floating Castle she was visiting the nearby land of Lycathia. In KQV, she, Valanice, and Alexander were minimized along with their castle by Mordack. They were rescued by Graham. In KQVI, she made it to Alexander's wedding to Cassima in the Land of the Green Isles but was reluctant to marry herself. Rosella jumped into a lake and was transported to another land in KQVII. Valanice followed but they were separated. King Otar wanted to marry Rosella. The evil fairy Malicia was in the process of trying to destroy the land with a volcanic eruption. As Rosella was saving the land, she discovered that Malicia had captured the real King Otar and had transformed Edgar (*gasp* Poor Edgar!) into the fake King Otar... the one wanting to marry Rosella. They also discovered that Edgar is the son of the king and queen of the fairies of Etheria. King's Quest companion implies that Rosella along with Edgar would be the heirs of Daventry. Rosella lives in Daventry but visits Edgar in Etheria every now and then, or Edgar comes to visit her in Daventry. Personality Rosella is shown to be both brave and impulsive. She accepted Genesta's offer of help without question, and without telling anyone where she was going. Furthermore, in KQ7, she dove into the enchanted pond, following the dragonelle purely on a whim. She experienced a reluctance to be rushed into marriage. KQ7 opens with her protesting her mother's attempts to marry her off and ends by accepting Edgar's offer to court her, with no promises of an engagement. Rosella in the Unofficial Games In the alternate unofficial KQ2+ timeline Rosella moved away from Daventry to live with Edgar, leaving Daventry without an Heir, forcing King Graham to choose Connor instead. In KQ2 1/4 Rosella will die if Valanice doesn't leave a couple of bottles of milk in Daventry for her. In KQ3+ she is strong willed and convinces her father to sacrifice her to the dragon as seen in the Oracle's vision. She doesn't ask Alexander to show his birthmark and knows he is her brother. And how does Rosella fit into The Silver Lining? Apparently she is currently living in Etheria with Edgar. Soon she goes to the Land of the Green Isles in honor of the twins, and is cursed by a mysterious man in a black cloak. Category:CharactersCategory:KQ3 Category:KQ4Category:KQ5Category:KQ6 Category:KQ7Category:The Silver Lining